How Many?
by ness094
Summary: Chapter One: Featuring Reno, Cloud and Zack plus Tseng and Elena during the last of their High School years. What mischief are they getting up to this semester?


**Chapter One:**

This was a bad idea. He knew before he even started down the long hallway, that he was in for a rough day. Usually as he passed each classroom, heads would turn as other students caught a shimmer of red hair darting quickly by their homerooms. Sometimes one of them would greet him with a friendly nod; while others – with intentions just as kind – would wave a middle finger in his direction just as the teacher lowered his head to read out the bulletin for the day. Either way, his response would be just as gracious in return as he continued in a hurry to class - without much of a fuss. Today however, was entirely different…

Head pounding and eyes heavy, Reno runs a hand down his face with a sigh before continuing down the hall to his own homeroom. Nearing the first classroom he hears the teacher reading through the bulletin, occasionally pausing here and there to read only the relevant points out to his class. Just as he walks past the first set of windows, he hears someone let out a single, low whistle. Before he can tell who it is, the entire back row breaks out into loud hoots; every one of them with a grin slapped across his face as they watch him go by. The teacher yells above them to be silent and settle down before continuing, but that doesn't stop the boys from giving him thumbs up and silent high-fives through the window. Reno simply laughs and slowly shakes his head at them, continuing down the hall.

The next room he passes has the same effect. As soon as one of the students sees the flash of red hair, he nudges at the guys next to him and the entire class is sent into a chorus of wolf-whistles. The passing boy winces at the throng in his head, but greets them with a gentle nod and a cheeky smile. Leaving the teacher again, none too impressed.

The loud whoops die down as he nears his own room now. Ducking below the line of windows he tries to sneak silently to the threshold of the door. Never has the troublesome boy been so grateful that his teacher does things backwards – bulletin, and then roll call. After all, Reno was never, ever on time. Leaning with his back pressed against the cool wall of the homeroom, he slowly peeks his head around the corner of the door. The teacher has his back to the class, sorting through some papers on his desk. The redhead scours the room, searching for a face he's all too familiar with. There in the corner, right up at the back of the room, he spots it. Shinning, golden spikes – perfectly arranged – and a flawless face, staring right at him. Quickly he tilts his head to the front of the room and eyes the teacher, trying to convey his silent message. The blond boy gives a sharp ad theatrical nod in reply. The teacher turns back to the class, class list in hand. He doesn't seem to notice the slight boy pressed low to the ground as he peeks around the door frame. The blond elbows the kid next to him lightly in the ribs before nodding down to the boy at the corner of the door. The kid rolls his eyes and brushes his fingers casually through his spiky black hair, moving his fringe out of his eyes. The blond pouts for a moment before kicking the black-haired boy under the table and winking back. The kid huffs but raises his hand to get the teachers attention. The blond smiles gratefully back at Zack.

The teacher, now halfway through the roll, looks up as he spots a hand go up in the back of the room. 'Yes, what is it?' He demands - lowering his pen. The dark-haired boy smiles politely and replies, 'Sir, I don't mean to embarrass you or anything in front of the class, but I think you should know this.' A few students turn in expectation. Most knew he didn't talk often, but when he did, it was always worth listening in to. The teacher hesitates, '...Zack, this better not be one of your stupid pranks again.' Zack replies innocently, 'no, Sir ; not at all... and I'm hurt that you feel that way about my… fun.' Zack tilts his head slightly and smiles in the most charming way. 'Everyone else seems to like it.' The teacher frowns and raises his chin, 'Well I don't; now what is it? You're wasting my time, Mr Fair.' The teacher begins spinning the pen between his fingers - a habit of impatience. 'Well,' and he shrugs before continuing, 'I just want you to know that your zip's undone - I can't imagine you'd like a co-worker to see your hot-pink briefs, Sir.' The pen stops spinning and the man turns a shade of faint scarlet as the class burst out into laughter. Zack casually throws his arm over the back of his chair and lets his dark fringe fall into place again. 'Oh. Um, excuse me...' the teacher coolly slides down from the table to turn his back on the sputtering class.

Having witnessed Zack's improvised rescue, Reno seizes his opportunity and flings himself around the corner into the room. A few students slap him on the shoulder as he dashes up the steps to join his friends on the raised platform of wooden desks. He pounds fists with Zack and ruffles the blond boy's hair as he slides into place, slightly out of breath. Not a moment later, the teacher turns to face the class again and takes up his place on the edge of the desk. Clearing his throat, he continues with the roll and the students settle back down; a few of them turning in silent praise to the three boys in the back row. The bell chimes, signalling the end of roll call – all students accounted for.

'Okay' the teacher begins, carelessly throwing the class list onto his desk down the front. 'Everybody get out your workbooks. Ah, and I recommend a new pen too; today you'll be taking a few notes for your next topic.' There's a loud groan from the students as the teacher opens up his laptop to put the work up on the projector. A boy in the front row whimpers and hangs his hand limply out in front of him. 'Sir, last time you put notes on the board my hand was cramping so badly by the end, I had to go to the Nurse's office.' He gently curls and uncurls his finger for effect. The teacher let's out an amused snort. 'Tssk. Tseng, please. Do I look like an affectionate man to you?' The boy starts to answer but is quickly cut off.

'I-'

'The answer is _no_.'

'But, Sir I-'

'En-Oh, Tseng. I don't care if you've developed Arthritis by the end of this period, you'll have written out these notes. Oh, and stop bothering Miss Elena at the Nurses' office; she has enough to deal with without having a love-sick thirteen year old after her.'

Tseng slowly lowers his gaze and begins flicking to a new page in his book while muttering to himself, '_Bother_ her? And I'm… almost _eighteen_.' He shakes his head in awe, 'weird.'

'Hey, Cloud?' The blond looks up, slightly dazed from being snapped out of his furious rush to keep up with the teacher. 'What?' He whispers across to the red-haired boy beside him.

'Can I copy your notes later?' Reno asks.

Cloud sighs; a heavy, irritated sigh. 'Reno, just write them down.'

There's a silence, then '...Cloud?'

The boy drops his pen and sits back suddenly, crossing his arms over his chest. He says nothing through irritation.

'Uh... don't worry about it, yo.' Reno cups a hand lightly to his forehead before leaning forward to rest his heavy head on folded arms – his face hidden from the harsh lights over-head.

Cloud stares at him for a moment and lets out the breath he'd been holding on to. Carefully, he leans forward with his elbows resting on the desk in front of him. There's a glimmer of red ponytail fanning out over Reno's shoulder beside his sleepy head. Cloud reaches across to brush the boy's hair back into place but just as he does, he feels a gentle nudge in his ribs. Cloud hesitates; his hand hovering just above the sleeping boy.

'You should let him sleep,' Zack observes. 'Last night was pretty full on – even for him.'

Cloud lowers his hand, taking up his pen again. 'I know. I doubt he remembers much though.'

Zack begins writing again, slower than before. 'Too bad for him, I had fun.' He finishes with a quiet chuckle. 'Quiet, up there!' The teacher shouts over his laptop screen. Zack glares down at him but continues scribbling in silence. Cloud's pen lingers just above the page when he decides he can't help but ask. He leans over slightly so his shoulder just touches the other boy's, 'hey, Zack.'

'Hnn?' Zack shifts in his seat, crossing his ankles under the table.

'I was just wondering... if, uh-'

He lowers his pen and turns to look at Cloud, shifting his left arm to rest on top of the chair.

The blond begins nervously twirling the pen between his fingers, thinking of how to ask; he decides to go about it simply.

'Well... are you a-?'

Zack raises an eyebrow and cocks his head to the side in confusion. 'A… what?'

'Well, a-a virgin?' Cloud's cheeks burn under his skin.

Plain amusement plays across Zack's face.

'Why the sudden curiosity, didn't you learn anything from last night?'

Cloud looks down towards the projector, attempting to hide his embarrassment.

'I-It's not that,' he quickly replies.

'Then what is it?' Zack, leaning forward on his elbows, now sits in line with his friend.

The blond doesn't answer for a long moment; then quietly answers with a shrug and, 'well, we didn't actually _do_ anything. It was just a bit of fun. Like, I don't know... what you and Reno do sometimes, I guess.'

Zack uncrosses his ankles and lets out a sigh; a subtle grin spreading across his face.

'So you know about that, huh?'

Cloud drops his pen as he lends a glance in Reno's direction. 'Zack' he starts in a low whisper, 'Reno's dorm is one up from mine. His bed's up against _my_ wall.'

Zack is silent.

Cloud sits back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest.

'That's strange.' Zack finally says.

'Hmm, what is?' Cloud looks out over the rows of students who sit scribbling quietly, taking down the pages of notes the three boys are blatantly ignoring.

'Well...' Zack leans over to whisper in his ear, Cloud's breath catching as the boy finishes. '...I don't remember using the bed, but I do remember spotting your picture from my position on the _couch_.'

Cloud's composure completely diminishes; his eyes widen as a slight gasp escapes from behind parted lips. Zack – completely satisfied – lets out a heady burst of laughter.

The teachers head snaps up; 'that's _enough _Mr. Fair!' he shouts over Zack's choking laughs. 'You three have done nothing but disturb this lesson today. I could pick you boys out of a crowd if I was blind and deaf!'

Both boys recover their poise again as Reno starts awake with a snort. 'You boys,' he jabs his spindly finger in their direction before commanding them with 'up to the principal's office. _Now_.'

Reno lets out a thick, raspy groan – a piece of paper peeling itself from the side of his face and floating down to rest on the floor by his feet. 'What's going on, yo?'

Cloud lightly smacks his palm to his forehead and Zack, only just calming down, raises an arm up to lay lightly against the blond boy's sagging shoulders.

The teacher screeches again, 'Move it!' He nods towards the door.

All three grab for their books then, shoving them into their bags while Reno mutters quietly to himself, 'shouldn't have even come today. Urgh… my head! Feels like it got bashed with a fucking Mag Rod. I don't need this bullshit, yo.' Cloud stands, letting Zack's hand fall away so he can sling his bag over his shoulder. It hangs like a dead weight by his side.


End file.
